Photos
by Evil giraffe
Summary: Renji is looking for an extra pen in Byakuyas desk and finds something quite different... no pairings, just humor


Hi! This is my first ever fan-fic, so I'm sort of nervous about this. It's a one-shot and an attemt at humor. I hope you all like it. Any thougts or opinions? Feel free to leave a review! Oh, and ther are no pairings in this one.

**Summary: **Renji is looking for an extra pen in Byakuyas desk, and finds something quite different...

**Warnings: **Some drinking and an angry Byakuya (rated it T just to be safe)

**Photos****– a bleach fan-fic**

It was an unusually hot day in Soul Society. The sky was amazingly blue and the sun was burning. In the shade under a large tree, two people were sitting, sharing a bottle of sake.

"What a perfect day to share a bottle of sake, don't you think?" Matsumoto asked the man sitting next to her.

"Isn't every day a perfect day to_ you_?" asked Kira as he grabbed the bottle and took another sip.

"Yeah, you're right; every day is a day for drinking!" She took a large sip.

"I feel really lucky that today is my day off, though", Kira said, "I can get drunk as much as I like and do absolutely nothing for the whole day."

He took the bottle and raised it to his lips, but stopped mid-way.

"Speaking of which, isn't today Renji's day off too?"

"Yeah, I invited him, but he said he had to work overtime."

"I see."

They drank in silence for a while before Kira asked:

"What about you, aren't you supposed to work today?"

"Nah, I took the day off."

"And did you by any chance mention that to your captain?" Kira asked as he pointed to a figure in the distance, moving towards them, bringing an air of cold fury with him.

"Oh, crap."

Matsumoto made to move, but before she could get away, her captain was standing above her with a less than amused look on his face.

"Matsumoto, what exactly are you doing?" His voice was shaking slightly with suppressed anger.

"I just decided to take the day off and join Kira for a drink. I mean, who can work in this type of heat?" she asked as innocently as she could.

Hitsugaya completely ignored the last question.

"And who, if I may ask, gave you permission to take the day off?"

If looks could kill she would be vary dead right now. She had no choice. The only way out was to run for it. She slowly got up, as though to follow her captain, and then suddenly used shunpo to appear about 100 meters away from her fuming captain. If he decided to follow her she would defiantly die...

"MATSUMOTO!"

She was so gonna die.

Kira watched as the captain chased after his lay and slightly drunk subordinate.

"Looks like I'll have to dink alone", he sighed, and took another sip from the bottle.

--

Meanwhile, in the office of the sixth division, Renji was having a difficult time focusing on the paperwork in front of him. Why was it that on the hottest day of the year, he was sitting in a boiling freaking office, working his ass off? Oh, that's right, because his stupid captain forced him to.

Of course, Renji was sort of to blame too. He hadn't managed to finish his work on time, and thus the captain thought that today was an excellent time to fix that problem.

Renji knew that his captain was right and that it was better to do this sooner rather than later, but why, oh why did it have to be so hot outside and why didn't their office have more than one window that could be opened? Not that the open window was of much use, there was no wind outside anyway. Renji felt like he was melting. However, he still continued to fill out the paperwork. That is, until his pen broke.

"Damn it!"

Renji threw the pen across the room and just sat there wondering what to do. He didn't have a spare pen so he had to go find one somewhere. His eyes wondered around the room and stopped at Byakuyas desk. Maybe he had a spare pen?

_I'm sure the Captain won't mind, it's all in order to get the work done quicker, which is why he ordered me here in the first place._

Well, at least it was worth a try. He walked over to the desk and sat down behind it. Checking the door first, he then quickly opened the top drawer. Inside he found nothing but a pile of papers. Damn. He shut the drawer and opened the next. In that one he found a couple of small books, a bottle of ink and a small knife. _No pen. _Next drawer a mirror and a small comb... _What the heck?! He keeps _that _in his desk but not a pen? What kind of a diva is he?_

Final drawer. It was a little bigger than the others and seemed empty at first glance. Renjis heart sank. _Damn that bastard, not one single pen. Does he write with his sword or something?_

Then suddenly as Renji made to close the drawer he noticed something at the very back. Now curious he reached in and pulled it out. He was now holding what looked like an old photo album. It was dusty and looked like it hadn't been touched for a very long time. Renjis heart was beating very fast now. He looked over at the door again before he dusted off the cover and then opened the cover with trembling hands. _What the heck is this?!_

--

Meanwhile at the Kuchiki-mansion, Byakuya realised he had forgotten a couple of important papers in the office and decided to go back for them. Or at least, that was the excuse he made for going there. The real reason was his conscience. He was feeling quite guilty for making Renji work on a day like this. _Maby I should let him go early if he's been working hard up till now. _He did not, however, know how soon he'd wish he'd just stayed in the mansion.

--

Renji soon realised that he had found a treasure. The photo album in his hands was an open door into Byakuyas past. These pictures had to be about a hundred years old. Most of the pictures were people he didn't recognise, but some were of Byakuya himself. _God he looks so young. Hmm, he looks sorta girly... _At that thought he actually laughed out loud.

And so, Renji kept flipping the pages, laughing to himself. There was one picture that he found particularly amusing. It was of Youruichi who had a young and, to say the least, annoyed Byakuya in an iron grip. She was smiling to the camera and didn't really look very different, no; it was the facial expression of his now so emotionless Captain that caught Renjis attention. The look on his face was absolutely priceless, Renji just couldn't stop laughing.

At that moment, said Captain entered the room and froze in shock at the sight in front of him. His Vice-Captain was sitting in _his_ chair, legs resting on _his_ desk and _laughing_ to himself. _Loud_.

Renji just then realized that his Captain was standing in the doorway and he froze mid-laugh.

"Ca – captain..."

"Renji, what are you doing?" His eyes were colder than Hitsugyas spiritual energy.

Renji quickly moved his legs from the desk, photo album still in hand and open.

"I was just looking for a pen and..."

"What is that you're holding?"

"Well it's... um... something I found when I was searching for a pen..." he trailed off.

Renji carefully placed the open album on the desk and then moved back, seeming to shrink in the large chair. Byakuya moved forward and stared at the open album and the picture of himself and Youruichi. _Damn, I'd forgotten I put that thing here. _He stared at Renji. _How much has he seen? Probably too much. _Byakuya pulled out his sword and Renji stiffened, staring at his Captain.

"Capta -"

The sword was pointed at his throat. Byakuya spoke and his voice was poisonous.

"Mention this to anyone and you die. Got it?"

"Y – yes Captain."

"Now get out."

"But the paperwork..."

"Which part of 'get out' do you not understand?"

"But I thought..."

"GET OUT!"

At that Renji ran for it and didn't stop until he reached his room and locked the door behind him.

--

After this incident, Byakuya hid his album in a safer place than the office desk and Renji never went anywhere near that thing again. However, the look on his young Captains face, he would never forget.

* * *

This story was supposed to be about Renji and Byakuya, but somehow, Matsumoto and her sake snuck in there. Oh well, hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
